Happiness for You and Me
by Sae Kiyomi
Summary: Dokter Claire adalah dokter dari sebuah desa terpencil. Karena suatu masalah di kota besar, beliau dan asistennya, Elli pergi ke rumah sakit di kota, dan bekerja. Tapi Claire bertemu dengan orang yang menurutnya itu menyebalkan, bernama Trent. Claire tidak tahu, bahwa Trent itu adalah seorang dokter juga. Bagaimana kisah hidup mereka yang gempar dan penuh kekacauan itu?
1. Berawal dari Surat

Pip… pip… pip… pip… pip… pip… pip… pi-

Gadis berambut pirang itu menguap, dan mematikan alarmnya. Dengan tampang mengantuk, gadis itu memakai jas berwarna putih, dan menyiapkan buku agendanya.

"Hoahem… waktunya kerja…"

* * *

**_Happiness for You and Me_**

**Story by Sae Kiyomi**

Trent x Claire

Disclaimer: _Harvest Moon bukan milik Sae!_

_Request by **Summist Moon**_

.

.

.

Dokter Claire adalah dokter dari sebuah desa terpencil. Karena suatu masalah di kota besar, beliau dan asistennya, Elli pergi ke rumah sakit di kota, dan bekerja. Tapi Claire bertemu dengan orang yang menurutnya itu menyebalkan, bernama Trent. Claire tidak tahu, bahwa Trent itu adalah seorang dokter juga. Bagaimana kisah hidup mereka yang gempar dan penuh kekacauan itu?

* * *

"-ire… Do- Claire… DOKTER CLAIRE!"

"HADIRRR!" kata gadis berambut pirang terbangun dari tidurnya. Sesosok wanita berambut coklat tertawa kecil.

"Dokter Claire, kamu mimpi apa? Kita sudah mau buka praktek, lho," kata Elli, perawatnya sekaligus asistennya.

Claire adalah dokter muda berumur dua puluh tahun, yang lulus ujian kedokteran spesialis, namun gadis itu mengambil menjadi dokter umum saja, karena katanya jadi dokter khusus spesialis itu merepotkan. Sedangkan Elli adalah perawat berumur dua puluh tiga tahun. Dulu satu sekolah dengan Claire di SMA dan di Universitas, karena Claire termasuk siswa yang kecepetan sekolah (banget) di kampus alias murid termuda. Elli memutuskan menjadi perawat, dan bekerja sama dengan Claire.

"Ma-maaf… kemarin aku begadang… jadi kurang tidur."

"Begadang mengerjakan apa?"

"Ehm… begadang… latihan wushu…"

.

.

.

"Dokter Claire lucu!" kata Elli tertawa. "Sudah, kita mau buka, nih. Dokter jangan tidur lagi ya. Terus yang lebih penting, jangan tidur di meja praktik. Nanti kalau Dokter Claire mengigau, terus malahan membanting obat-obatan."

"Enggak lah."

"Eh, pernah kok Dokter ngigau lagi main kasti, terus thermometer dijadiin tongkat bisbol dan bolanya itu botol obat-obatan… pas Dokter umur 17 tahun."

"E-elli!" kata Claire malu. "Jangan dibahas lagi! Ayo, kita buka aja tempat praktiknya!"

"Baik!"

* * *

Sorenya, mereka menutup praktik. Elli meregangkan badannya.

"Maaf ya Elli, harus bolak-balik bikinin aku kopi. Habisnya aku ngantuk banget," ucap Claire.

"Tidak apa-apa. Toh aku nganggur."

"Habisnya pasiennya juga aneh-aneh sih. Masa ada yang dateng ke dokter umum begini dengan keluhan sakit gigi, sakit jiwa, patah tulang, malahan ada yang dateng hanya untuk curhat karena SAKIT HATI," kata Claire mengeluh.

"Dan Dokter mendengarkan mereka, kan?"

"Ya. Setelah mereka mengeluh selama satu setengah jam, aku anjurkan untuk ke dokter gigi, psikolog, dokter bedah tulang, dan jalan-jalan."

"Jalan-jalan?"

"Iya. Buat yang sakit hati, jalan-jalan itu ngelepas stress. Aku aja sampai sakit kepala si bocah sakit hati itu curhat berjam-jam. Bayangin aja, Elli! Masa curhat selama 4 jam! Untung itu pasien terakhir. Kalau enggak, udah digedorin sama pasien lain," kata Claire mengaduk-aduk kopinya.

Te-tooot!

"TELEGRAM!"

Elli membukakan pintu rumah mereka. "Sebentar!"

.

.

.

Mereka?

Ya, Elli dan Claire tinggal bersama di sebuah rumah biasa di sebuah jalan. Claire kabur dari rumah dan membeli rumah itu. Sedangkan Elli saat bertemu Claire, kebutuhan ekonomi Elli sangat kritis, dan Claire menampung Elli di rumahnya. Waktu itu saat Claire berumur 14 tahun, dan Elli berumur 17 tahun.

"Dokter Claire! Surat!" kata Elli tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Claire.

"Hng?" kata Claire yang ternyata tidur lagi di meja parktik.

"Surat! Dari! Rumah sakit! Di kota! Besar!" kata Elli terputus-putus. Claire menerima surat tersebut, dan merobek ujungnya, agar lebih mudah membukanya.

"Rumah Sakit Minehana? Norak banget namanya," gumam Claire sambil mengamati tulisan di amplop itu.

_Kepada, Dokter Claire di desa Leafbell._

_Dengan hormat, kami mengundang Dokter Claire untuk bekerja di Rumah Sakit Minehana, berhubung kami mendengar bahwa Dokter Claire sangat ahli dalam menyembuhkan orang. Berhubung dokter di rumah sakit kami sedang mengadakan yang namanya 'mogok kerja', jadi kami kekurangan dokter. Sangat diharapkan agar anda bersedia untuk berpindah tempat ke rumah sakit kami._

_Sekian dan terima kasih atas pengertian anda._

_Tertanda,_

_Kepala Rumah Sakit Minehana,_

_Doug._

Claire menguap membaca surat tersebut. "Elli, buat surat balasan."

Elli mengeluarkan kertas dan pulpen. "Tulis ya. Kepada Kepala Rumah Sakit Minehana…"

"Kepada Kepala Rumah Sakit Minehana…" ulang Elli agar tidak salah menulis. Elli berlutut dan menulis di atas meja.

"Kami menolak ajakan anda…"

"Kami menolak ajakan an-… apa!?" kata Elli kaget, dan berhenti menulis. "Kenapa ditolak, Dokter!?"

"Kita tidak perlu ke rumah sakit besar itu," kata Claire sambil menaruh kakinya di atas meja praktik. "Itu urusan mereka soal para dokternya 'mogok kerja'. Kita tidak ada urusan. Lagipula, di desa Leafbell ini, tidak ada dokter yang buka praktik setiap hari seperti kita ini. Dan tidak ada tempat praktik yang menerima pasien dadakan, yang mengantarnya ke rumah sakit yang jauhnya harus pakai kereta dan dua kali ganti bus," kata Claire terang-terangan.

"Tapi Dokter, sangat sayang, lho. Padahal kalau Dokter ke sana, anda bisa mendapat penghasilan lebih besar, dan kemungkinan besar Dokter akan mendapat pengalaman."

"Tapi di sini tidak ada-…"

"Permisi…"

Elli berdiri, membukakan pintu.

"Do-dokter Anna?"

Claire berdiri, bersikap sopan kepada dokter seniornya itu. Sebenarnya tidak bisa juga dibilang senior, karena jabatan Claire lebih tinggi dari Anna. Tapi berhubung Anna jaaaaaaaauh lebih tua dari Claire, jadi Claire harus bersikap sopan kepada orang lebih tua darinya. (kesannya Anna tua banget ya? Beda 27 tahun kok sama Claire. Jadi beliau BARU 47 tahun.)

"Selamat siang, Dokter Anna. Ada apa?" kata Claire sopan.

"Ah, selamat siang. Ehm… saya mau minta ijin sama Dokter Claire, berhubung mulai besok saya akan melakukan praktik di rumah, jadi kuharap Dokter Claire tidak keberatan," kata Anna. Karena seringnya Anna bekerja di rumah sakit di pusat daerah, jadi di desa itu, sangat sedikit dokter yang buka praktik dekat, selain puskesmas yang harganya cukup mahal dibanding tempat praktik rumahan.

Claire tersenyum, dan menyalami Anna. "Beruntung sekali, Dokter Anna. Saya akan pindah. Saya hendak pindah ke kota besar. Saya titipkan desa ini kepada anda."

"Eh, ap-… kenapa?"

"Mulai besok, kuserahkan seluruh kesehatan warga desa Leafbell kepada anda. Mohon bantuannya," kata Claire membungkuk. "Elli, besok kita akan pindah. Siapkan barang yang hendak kita bawa."

"Baik, Dokter!"

"Maaf merepotkan," kata Claire mengedipkan matanya.

"Te-terima kasih, Dokter Claire!"

"Sama-sama," senyum Claire.

* * *

Malamnya…

"Dokter! Apa ini perlu?" kata Elli menyodorkan lilin dan korek api.

"Elli, kita mau ke kota besar lho. Barang-barang yang kelihatannya tersedia di rumah sakit dan tempat tinggal kita nanti, tidak usah dibawa. Siapa tahu nanti kalau kita sudah BOSAN di kota, sewaktu-waktu pulang ke sini, kita tidak usah repot dengan barang-barang kecil yang tidak ada," kata Claire membongkar isi lacinya. Keringat dingin yang berasal dari Elli terus bercucuran mendengar perkataan Claire. "Wah, kangennya sama pulpen ini. Terakhir kali lihat waktu aku masuk SMA."

"DOKTER CLAIRE! Apa yang kamu pikirkan? Kamu berniat kembali ke sini?" kata Elli panik.

"Yah… misalnya… kan orang bosan bisa kapan saja," kata Claire tanpa memedulikan Elli. "Jangan lupa bawa pakaian dalam. Nanti kelupaan, lagi."

"Iya…"

"Ah! Sebentar ya, aku mau pamit dulu," kata Claire keluar dari rumah mungilnya. Gadis itu mencopot papan nama yang ada di depan rumahnya, dan menggantinya dengan yang baru di buatnya tadi.

_'KAMI AKAN TUTUP SELAMA JANGKUAN WAKTU LAMA. MUNGKIN TIDAK KEMBALI. JIKA ADA APA-APA, DOKTER ANNA ADA DI SEBELAH RUMAH.'_

"Kami akan tutup selama jangkauan waktu lama. Mungkin tidak kembali. Jika ada apa-apa, Dokter Anna ada di sebelah rumah. Wah… pasang pengumuman dulu nih?"

"Gr-gray!" kata Claire kaget menyadari pria yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa pindah?" kata Gray, pria itu sambil melipat tangannya di dada, tanpa menoleh ke arah Claire, dan terus menatap ke arah pengumuman Claire.

"Ka-kami mau pindah ke kota besar. Mungkin tidak kembali… ah! Kalau Gray sakit, datanglah ke tempat Dokter Anna! Dia akan merawatmu," kata Claire panik.

Waktu SMA, Claire pernah menembak cowok satu ini yang sekarang berprofesi sebagai pandai besi. Namun sayangnya Claire ditolak. Sebenarnya bukannya Gray membencinya, namun Gray tidak bisa membuat persahabatan mereka terputus. Jadi dia menolaknya. Walaupun Gray ada rasa kepada Claire, namun dia tidak mau jujur saja.

Sayang sekali Gray… karena kamu tidak jujur itulah, Claire akan diembat orang lain! Uwahahah- ngg! Ngg! (Miya: #ngebekap Sae# buat narator yang benar, dong! Sae: ngg! Ng! #ngangguk-ngangguk berlinangan air mata)

"Aku tahu," kata Gray dengan cueknya.

"Ng…"

"Aku menyukaimu." Claire melongo. Gray ngeblushing. "Jadi kumohon tinggallah di sini," pinta Gray menatap Claire. Claire tidak percaya.

Ia bimbang. Sungguh. Namun gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Sayang sekali," ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan. "Kamu sudah pernah menolakku, dan sekarang aku akan pergi. Terlambat sudah menyadarinya. Sampai jumpa, Gray. Kuharap kamu bisa mendapat gadis lebih baik, daripada aku yang egois ini." Claire berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Gray hanya terpaku, membeku.

_Sampai jumpa… Gray… cinta pertamaku…_

_Namun cintaku kepadamu hampir sirna. Terlambat menyadarinya…_

_Tapi aku bertekad untuk pergi ke kota. Habis sudah kisah kita. Aku akan pergi, meninggalkanmu…_

_Kudoakan kamu supaya bahagia…_

"Dokter Claire? Kamu nangis?" kata Elli berjongkok menyamakan matanya dengan Claire yang terduduk sambil membelakangi pintu.

"Tidak," kata Claire mengusap air matanya. "Hanya menguap. Sudah siapkah?"

"Sudah~!"

"Bagus. Malam ini kita berangkat, pakai kereta cepat jam setengah sembilan," kata Claire menyeret kopernya. "Matikan aliran listrik, Elli. Periksa kompor. Sudahkah masukkan peralatan dokter ke dalam koper?"

"Sudah, Dokter," kata Elli sambil mematikan tempat aliran listrik.

"Baiklah, kita berang- tunggu!" kata Claire berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dibukanya laci mejanya, dan mengambil sebuah pulpen berwarna biru laut, serta sebuah buku biru tua dan amplop berisi surat dari rumah sakit Minehana. "Yosh! Berangkat!"

Claire menderek kopernya keluar rumah. Dilihatnya Gray sedang mengasah kapak. Tentu saja melihatnya, rumahnya nyaris bersebrangan, walaupun beda tiga rumah. Graypun melihatnya. Claire tersenyum. "SAMPAI JUMPA, GRAAAAY!"

Gray menatapnya lembut, dan membalas lambaian tangan Claire. "Sampai jumpa."

"Dokter, sepuluh menit lagi kereta berangkat!" kata Elli mengingatkan.

"Apa!? Kita harus cepat!" kata Claire berlari menyeret kopernya, meninggalkan Gray yang memperhatikannya sampai punggung wanita itu menghilang.

"Sampai jumpa, Claire. Aku harap bisa bertemu lagi denganmu," gumam Gray kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Semoga kamu bisa menemukan pasangan yang baik, tidak egois sepertiku."

* * *

Bersambung -Chapter 1 END-

* * *

**_SaeSite_**

Wawawawawaw! Mengeluarkan fict ClairexTrent! Berhubung cerita yang Love Story Travel kayaknya terlalu cepet, jadi kemungkinan cerita ini lebih dari 3 Chapter.

Ehem! Karena fict Claire x Trent langka… jadi saya buat kisah yang langka juga! Ehehe… yang Clairenya dokter, dan Trent pasiennya!

Itu rencana pertama Sae. Dan ternyata Sae dapet ide yang alurnya beda. jadi mau enggak mau ini cerita alurnya bukan Trent PASIEN, tapi Trent SESAMA DOKTER!

Kacian kamu Gray… patah hati deh… weeeek! Aw! Ih, Nao apa-apaan sih? Kok aku ditabok!?

Nao: karena kamu norak.

Sae: jahat! Boleh enggak aku ngisi **_SaeSite_** tanpa OC sekali-kali?! #cemberut# ah, reader! Mungkin karena ada Gray di sini, jadi aneh ya? Tenang aja, tetep ClaireTrent kok! Maaf buat Summist Moon kalau ceritanya diluar pikiran. Tapi pengen aja bikin sekali-kali tentang Clairenya yang dokter…

Karena seringnya enggak ada tentang kilas cepat alias spoiler sebelum chapter berikutnya, sekarang Sae adain!

* * *

"Dokterr! Kamu masih mengingau!" "Suaranya enggak elit banget, Dokter." "Eh, apa-apaan kamu?! Punya mata enggak !?" "Aduh… sakit! Jangan nendang dong!" "KAMU DOKTER!?" "Dokter sama Dokter Trent akrab ya."


	2. Kesan Pertama

**_Happiness for You and Me_**

**Story by Sae Kiyomi**

Trent x Claire

Disclaimer: _Harvest Moon bukan milik Sae!_

_Request by __**Summist Moon**_

_._

_._

_._

Dokter Claire adalah dokter dari sebuah desa terpencil. Karena suatu masalah di kota besar, beliau dan asistennya, Elli pergi ke rumah sakit di kota, dan bekerja. Tapi Claire bertemu dengan orang yang menurutnya itu menyebalkan, bernama Trent. Claire tidak tahu, bahwa Trent itu adalah seorang dokter juga. Bagaimana kisah hidup mereka yang gempar dan penuh kekacauan itu?

* * *

"Dokter Claire… kita sudah sampai… Dokter! Bangun!" kata Elli mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Claire. Sedangkan sang 'DOKTER' malahan tidur dengan nyenyaknya. "Terpaksa deh, pakai cara ini," kata Elli. Dibukanya lengan baju Claire, dan dicubitnya.

"Aaaawww!" pekik Claire.

"Kita sudah sampai, DOKTER!" kata Elli.

"Ah, sudah ya? Sekarang jam berapa?" kata Claire celingukan.

"Jam… dua pagi," kata Elli melirik arlojinya. "Dokter ini, kalau bekerja di rumah sakit besar, harus siap begadang! Kalau nanti ada pasien dadakan, gimana?"

"Tenang aja, kan ada Elli yang akan membangunkan aku… ehehe…"

"Dokterr! Kamu masih mengingau!" teriak Elli sambil menampar bolak-balik Claire. "Dasar, gara-gara tadi minum cola yang disuguhkan, sih. Ternyata Dokter mabuk sama soda, ya."

"Elli? Ini di mana? Negeri sihir ya?"

"DOKTER!" teriak Elli setengah menangis, takut Claire tidur lagi. Elli akhirnya menyeret Claire keluar dari kereta, dan menidurkannya di bangku stasiun, dan menyeret koper-koper Claire dan kopernya, lalu duduk di sebelah Claire. "Capeeek…"

Elli melihat keran air di sebelah Claire, dan hendak mengguyur dokternya itu sehingga bangun. Namun bukannya berhasil, malahan Elli didatangi dua orang bapak-bapak.

"Mau ke mana, nona cantik~?"

"Ah, aku mau ngambil air," kata Elli ketakutan, namun tetap senyum.

"Wah, masih muda. Kamu sama kami aja ya?" kata yang lain.

"Ap- TIDAAAAK!" teriak Elli. Namun percuma, karena tempat itu sepi. Sedangkan Claire tetap saja tidur pulas.

"Jangan berontak, nanti sakit lho?" kata bapak-bapak mabuk itu. Perlahan, dengan tangan-tangan menjijikan itu, mereka memaksa buka baju Elli.

"Wah, nona cantik ini suster ya? Rawat aku juga dong~"

"HEH, BRENGSEK! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN SAMA ELLI!?" tongkat panjang mengarah kepada kedua bapak-bapak itu. Claire, setengah mabuk mengayunan tongkat wushunya. Ternyata dia bawa juga.

"Wah, yang ini lebih muda lagi~"

Tanpa segan-segan, Claire menghajar kedua pria mabuk itu dengan tongkat wushunya. Elli yang merasa terlepas dari pria-pria mabuk itu, langsung sembunyi di balik Claire. "Dokterrrr…"

"Minggir, Elli! Akan aku hajar orang-orang mabuk itu!" kata Claire menggulung lengan bajunya.

_Kamu juga mabuk, dokter…_ kata Elli dalam hati. Claire menjatuhkan tongkatnya, dan mulai menghajar orang-orang itu dengan anggota badan.

Tanpa habis dipukuli, ditendangi dan diikat mereka. "Elli, ayo kita pergi."

Mereka pergi dari stasiun, namun karena Claire masih mabuk, dia tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik.

"Bi-biar aku tuntun, Dokter!" kata Elli membopong Claire. "Dimana tinggalnya?"

"Di apartemen…" kata Claire. Claire menunjukkan jalan, dan Elli membopong Claire yang masih mabuk. "Aku harap sebentar lagi sampai ya, Elli. Karena aku mau muntah sekarang."

"APA!?" kata Elli kaget. Segera dia menuntun Claire masuk ke dalam apartemen sederhana itu, dan menaruh Claire di toilet yang dekat sama pintu masuk.

"HUEEEK… Ohok… Ohok… Ehkk…"

"Suaranya enggak elit banget, Dokter," kata Elli sambil menyeret koper masuk. Tampak dua kamar tertata manis di dalam apartemen mungil itu. Elli memasukkan koper miliknya ke dalam kamar Claire, dan koper lainnya ke kamarnya.

Claire keluar dari toilet dengan wajah pucat. Elli tersenyum geli. "Sebentar ya, aku ambilin air hangat dulu."

Claire mengangguk lemas. Elli yang sudah menjelajahi apartemen mungil itu jadi langsung dapat menemukan dapur yang terletak di sebelah toilet. Setelah memanaskan air, Elli memberikan air itu kepada Claire, agar mulutnya tidak terlalu bau.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua tertidur di sofa yang ada di apartemen itu.

* * *

"Huuo! Besarnyaaa!" kata Claire di depan rumah sakit bergedung itu.

"Namanya juga kota, Dokter."

"Elli! Elli! Lihat, ada lift!" kata Claire kagum.

"Dokter, kita diperhatikan orang nih. Kita dipikir 'kampungan'," kata Elli sweatdropped.

"Ih, Elli cerewet deh. Emang kita dari desa kok. Kalau mereka enggak seneng, ya kita tinggal pulang," kata Claire cemberut.

"Iya deh, Ibu Dokter," kata Elli tertawa kecil.

"Aku masih muda!"

DUAG~! Suara nan elit ini adalah sebuah even saat Claire menabrak seseorang.

"Aduduh…" kata Claire sambil mengelus kepalanya yang tertabrak pot bunga besar. "Heh, jalan lihat-lihat!"

Claire terkesiap ketika membalikkan badan, bertemu pandang dengan orang yang menabraknya.

Elli sampai berbisik, "Cakep…"

"Maaf, apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" kata orang itu menjulurkan tangannya, membantu Claire berdiri. Namun gadis itu menolaknya.

"Eh, apa-apaan kamu?! Punya mata enggak!?" kata Claire marah-marah. Claire mengomel sambil berdiri sendiri. "Kalau jalan, lihat-lihat dong!"

Sepertinya orang itu tidak senang akan tingkah laku Claire yang tergolong 'kampungan', dan membalas caci makian Claire. "Aku sudah minta maaf, lagi pula salah sendiri teriak-teriak di dalam Rumah Sakit."

"Oh, jadi kalau ini Rumah Sakit, tindakan kurang ajar bisa dimaafkan!?" balas Claire.

"Dok-dokter!" kata Elli berusaha melerai, sambil menarik tangan Claire.

"Dokter?" kata orang itu tertawa miris. Ia emperhatikan Claire dari atas sampai bawah. "Tidak cocok dengan image-mu."

"Heh, siapa kamu berani-beraninya ngomong begitu!?" kata Claire merasa ditantang.

"Aku?" ucap orang itu. Ia tersenyum. "Aku terkenal di sini."

"WOIII! TUNGGU!" teriak Claire saat orang itu pergi. "Dasar mencurigakan. Elli? Hallo? Kamu masih ada jiwanya, kan? Ada apa?" ucap Claire sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangannya ke wajah Elli.

"Enggak kok," ucap Elli.

"Kenapa? Kamu naksir?"

"Enggak. Tapi jujur, dia cakep."

"Elli, kamu ngigo?" kata Claire mencibir. "Walaupun wajahnya tampan, tapi kalau sikapnya jelek sama aja bukan!"

"Iya deh. Ayo kita tanyai suster kepala, atau pemilik rumah sakit ini."

"Yaaa."

* * *

"Yo! Cepat sembuh!" kata Claire sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum. Itu pasien terakhirnya hari ini. "Elli! Kita hari ini selesai~!" ucap Claire sambil menarik Elli yang sedang mencucikan perabotan.

"Eh? Iya," kata Elli setengah terseret. "Kita mau ke mana, Dokter?"

"Kita jelajahi rumah sakit ini, yuk~ aku tadi sempet nyasar, pas mau ke wc. Sekarang aku mau meriksa detail tempat ini," kata Claire.

"Sebentar ya," kata Elli sambil menaruh perabotan seperti thermometer, stetoskop, dan lainnya ke dalam rak. Mereka berjalan menjelajahi tempat itu, dengan Clarie menyilangkan tangannya di antara kepala, dan Elli memeluk papan kertas.

"Dok-dokter," kata Elli merintih.

"Ada apa?"

"W… C…" ucap Elli kebelet.

"Belok kiri, yang ada gambar orang pink," kata Claire tegas.

"Bukan begitu!" kata Elli. "Tolong tunggu aku!"

"Baiklah," kata Claire. Elli segera berlari masuk ke dalam toilet wanita, dan Claire hanya bertampang cool dengan memasukkan tangannya ke kantong saku.

Dug! _Aw, ada yang pukul kepalaku dari belakang…_ pikir Claire.

"AWW! SAKIT, TAHU! LIHAT-LIHAT DONG KALAU JA-… KAMU LAGI!" teriak Claire kesal, melihat orang taid pagi yang membuatnya emosi.

Orang itu menjulurkan lidahnya, sepertinya senang menganggu Claire.

"APAAN SIH!?" bentak Claire.

"Sudah betah bekerja di sini, 'Ibu Dokter'?" kata orang itu membuat Claire ingin meledak.

"Tidak jika kamu terus berkeliaran di sini," kata Claire mencibir.

"Ih, judes deh," kata orang itu mencubit pipi Claire.

"Apaan sih!?" kata Claire meronta. Di balasnya menendang perut orang itu.

"Aduh… sakit! Jangan nendang dong!" kata orang itu merintih.

"Salah sendiri isengin aku," kata Claire kesal. Gadis muda itu menoleh ke sebelah kiri. "Elli? Kenapa kamu bengong?" kata Claire menyadari bahwa Elli sudah keluar dari toilet.

"Enggak," kata Elli gugup, mendekati Claire. "Ah, Dokter Muda Trent, selamat siang," kata Elli menunduk.

"Selamat siang," kata orang itu, yang dipanggil Dokter Muda Trent, membalas sapaan Elli.

.

.

.

"APAAAA!?" teriak Claire kaget. "KAMU DOKTER!?"

"Lebay deh," kata Trent cemberut.

"MUSTAHIL!"

"Kenapa mustahil?"

"KAMU KAN… KAMU KAN…" Claire kehabisan kata-kata.

"Sombong?"

"I-IYA!"

"Ih."

Gadis berambut pirang itu langsung berbalik menghadap ke Elli. "Elli!"

"I-iya, Dokter?"

"KAMU TAHU DARI MANA ORANG INI… ORANG INI… ORANG INI…"

"Dokter?" sambung Trent.

"IYA!" kata Claire dengan wajah pucat.

"Eh? Diomongin kok sama perawat-perawat lain," kata Elli kaget, saat pundaknya dicengkram Claire.

"Kamu tidak tahu? Akulah sang dokter jenius," kata Trent tersenyum kemenangan.

"Ya Tuhan," gumam Claire memegang kepalanya. "Aku sakit sekarang…"

"BENARKAH!?" kata Trent panik. "Kamu harus di bawa ke tempat periksa!"

"Bohong kok," kata Claire menjulurkan lidahnya.

Wajah Trent memerah. "Ap-apa!? Kamu mengerjaiku!"

"Rasakan, Dokter JENIUS," kata Claire berlari kabur, sambil menyeret Elli.

"Woi, tunggu!"

* * *

"Dokter sama Dokter Trent akrab ya."

Claire cengo. "Apanya?"

"Iya, habisnya…"

"Habisnya apa?" kata Claire sambil senyum, tapi senyum jahat yang berarti 'ngomong-lagi-kucincang-kau.'

"Enggak jadi, deh," kata Elli yang sadar situasi. Claire membereskan dokumennya, dan hendak pulang ke apartemen mungil mereka.

"Yuk, Elli. Kita pulang," kata Claire sambil memasukkan jas putihnya ke dalam tas besarnya.

"Ya," ucap Elli sambil memasukkan peralatan pribadi miliknya dan Claire ke dalam tas besar Claire.

"Hoi, 'Ibu Dokter'."

"Tanpa menoleh aku sudah bisa menebak pasti kau, Dokter yang dijuluki J-E-N-I-U-S," kata Claire tanpa menoleh.

Tampak Trent tengah terkekeh.

"Apa?" jawab Claire.

"Hei, aku mau mengajakmu pergi," kata Trent tengah bertengger di pintu tempat praktek Claire.

"Maaf, tidak tertarik."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena pasti aku akan diceramahi, dan terus-terusan dijuluki 'Ibu Dokter'," kata Claire mencibir.

"Lho? Bukannya memang kamu perempuan?"

"TAPI AKU MASIH MUDAAAA!" teriak Claire kesal.

"Maaf deh," kata Trent tersenyum. Claire membuang muka. "Jadi?"

"Aku harus pulang, juga Elli," kata Claire.

"Elli itu sustermu ini kan?" kata Trent menunjuk Elli.

"Benar, Dokter Muda Trent," ucap Elli tersenyum sambil mencuci perabotan.

"Baiklah," kata Trent. "Ayo, Dokter Magang, kita pergi dari sini! Aku mau mengajakmu!" rengek Trent.

"AKU BUKAN DOKTER MAGANG, YA! AKU DI SINI BEKERJA DENGAN SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH! DOKTER YANG MERASA PINTAR SEPERTIMU TIDAK MENGERTI ORANG LAIN BERUSAHA, KARENA MEREKA SUDAH BISA DARI DULUNYA!" kata Claire kesal. "Dan jawaban ajakanmu adalah TIDAK!"

"Hmng… bagaimana kalau ini?" kata Trent sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku berwarna biru laut. Mata Claire langsung tertuju kepada buku itu. Mimik wajahnya berubah. Menjadi lebih pucat dan gelap.

"Bukuku!" kata Claire panik. "Kembalikan!"

"Tidak," kata Trent mengejek.

"Kumohon," rengek Claire.

"Akan aku kembalikan kalau kamu mau pergi bersamaku," kata Trent melempar-lempar buku itu ke udara.

"…" Claire terdiam. Sungguh penuh pertimbangan. "Tapi… nanti Elli…"

"Gampang," kata Trent tersenyum nakal. Dibukanya dompet miliknya, dan mengeluarkan dua lembar uang yang pastinya bernilai besar. "Pakai ini untuk pesan taksi." Elli menerima uang dari Trent dengan ragu-ragu.

"Dokter…" panggil Elli bingung.

"Pakai saja. Sisanya buat jajan," kata Claire santai. "Dan bawa juga ya tas ku. Kalau ada apa-apa, jerit saja."

"Santai banget ngomongnya," kata Trent. "Oke, selamat jalan, perawat muda!" lalu Trent menyeret Claire sambil berjalan ringan.

"Jalannya pelan-pelan, aku juga punya kaki, kok!"

* * *

Bersambung -Chapter 2 END-

* * *

**_SaeSite_**

Sae: terima kasih sudah membaca fict ini. Pertama Sae alurnya beda, lho. Pertama Sae mau bikinnya si Trent itu pasiennya, sebagai pasien yang suka ngisengin dokternya sendiri, tapi ternyata dapetnya si Trent sebagai 'Dokter Jenius'. Ah, ini Tomo-kun, anjing Sae! Kenalin, ya!

Tomo: guk~!

Sae: aaaang, Tomo-kun anak Sae yang paling imut, unyu, kawaii, pinter, sama cakep, lagi!

All OC: #sweatdropped#

Miya: Sae-san punya anak?

Rinka: #mata membulat# S-Sae punya anak!? Siapa suaminya!? Wah, anak haram, tuh!

Sae: #cemberut# masa responnya gitu, sih? Tomo-kun itu anjing Sae! Ngerti?

Tomo: guk!

Nao: KYAAA! UNYU~~~!

Mitsu: KAWAII NEEEE!

Shou: #gemetaran, menjauh#

Sae: eh, Shou menjauh dari Tomo?

Miya: #senyum sadis# nyehehehe… #gendong Tomo, deketin ke Shou, tempelin idungnya ke tenguk Shou#

Shou: GYAAAAA! MENJAUHLAAAAAH! #nangis#

Mitsu: Shou enggak suka guguk? #berlinang#

Shou: bu-bukan gi-

Miya: #nempelin Tomo ke Shou lagi#

Shou: GYAAAA! KAMI-SAMAAAA! A

Sae: aduh, kalian berisik deh. Bantuin Sae napa, urusin –pip-nya si Tomo.

All OC: #menghindar#

Sae: #nangis# TTATT oke, RnR lah?

Mitsu: RnR?

Sae: oke, SPOILER!

"BERHENTILAH MENGEJEKKU!" "Sedang apa kamu di rumahku!?" "Dasar tukang gombal!" "Kamu yang membiayainya kuliah? Kamu dapat uang dari mana?" "Nah, bocah geng sejati!" "Soalnya kamu nyetrik." "Kamu enggak melakukan yang aneh-aneh sama aku, kan?" "Rasakan ini!" "AKU SUNGGUHAN SAMURAI!" "SIAPA YANG CEWEK ALIEN, BOCAH TENGIK!?"


End file.
